Brand New Girlfriend
by JESSting123
Summary: Elliot's got a Brand New Girlfriend. Based on the song by Steve Holy. EO Read and Review my dearies!


**Disclaimer:**** Even after all these chapters, one shots and stories Dick still hasn't called. Ass.**

**Author's Note:**** This is a song-fic on Brand New Girlfriend by Steve Holy. I'm addicted to this song and abslutely couldn't get it out ofmy head. So I wrote this. Hope it's at least okay. I know it's really OOC but I had to write it! R&R no flames please!**

**Luvins,**

**Jess**

She'd asked me to come back home. Then she found out the test was a false possitive. But I had stayed. As much as I had wanted to go chasing down my partner and tell her how I felt about her, I stayed. For my kids. Then she tells me, "El I think things are just going too fast. Maybe we should wait a while. I need some time to find myself. Maybe we should start seeing some other people." So I packed up my stuff and left.

_She said, "I need sometime to find myself,  
I need a little space to think.  
maybe we should start seeing other people.  
Baby, things are moving way to fast for me."  
so, I, I picked up what was left of my pride,  
and I put on my walking shoes,  
and I got up on that high road,  
and I did what any gentleman would do..  
I, um..._

I went to Liv's house. We talked. And we admitted we had feelings for each other. Then we hooked up. In every sense of the word. Then it hits me, I have a girlfriend. For the first time since I was sixteen, I have a girlfriend. We spent all week off work and in bed. Then that weekend we flew out to Los Angeles on a whim. We deserved it and we were so damn horny that it just sounded wonderful.

_I got a brand new girlfriend.  
We went and jumped off the deep end,  
flew out to LA for the weekend,  
spent the whole day, lyin' on the beach,  
wearin' nothin' but a smile,  
playin' kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy,  
talkin' mooshy-mooshy bout nothin'.  
Man, I think I'm on to somethin',  
Ya know I feel just like a kid again.  
I got a brand new girlfriend._

I never have liked pet names but with Liv, I love them. She's taken to calling me Butter Cup and Honey Buns. Kathy always used te ream me out for leaving the toilet seat up. Liv? Nope, Liv just laughs and plants one smack on my lips. And if I'm watching the Yankees and I'm really interested she'll grab me a beer and pop the top for me. If Fin or John want to come and watch the game she doesn't give a shit. She just invites Casey, Alex and Melinda over and we all watch the game. Neither on of us can cook worth a shit so if I'm hungry she'll take me out to some eccentric resteraunt and we'll have a hell of a great time. I feel like a puppy on a leash. The woman makes me want to do things I never thought I'd do.

_I love it when she calls me Butter Cup,  
laughs and says I left the toilet seat up,  
She pops and tosses me a cold beer,  
and says my buddies always welcome here.  
when I get hungry, she takes me out.  
I ride the shotgun like a shitzu hound.  
my tails a waggin', my tounges hangin' out.  
It makes me wanna shout..._

"El, you wanna go swim with me?" She asks me and I grin instantly at the thought. See, I'm dating a psycho. The beach we're at in LA is a nudist beach. The only reason I'm here is because she promised that if I'd try it with her she'd pay me back. With sex. And I'll do anything for sex with Olivia Benson.

_I got a brand new girlfriend.  
We went and jumped off the deep end,  
flew out to LA for the weekend,  
spent the whole day, lyin' on the beach,  
wearin' nothin' but a smile,  
playin' kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy,  
talkin' mooshy-mooshy bout nothin'.  
Man, I think I'm on to somethin',  
Ya know I feel just like a kid again.  
I got a brand new girlfriend._

She's taken to writing our names in the sand. She'll write 'Liv n El forever' and then draw a big heart around it. She's even talking about how, when and if, we get married Alex will be her maid of honor, Casey, Melinda and Alex Eames were brides maids. She's telling me what her wedding dress will look like and what our honey moon would be like. We'd go to the Bahamas for a week and spend the whole time in the hotel room. Sound damn good to me. But, even though we've admitted feeling to each other, we haven't even told each other we love each other yet.

_She likes to write our names in the sand.  
Shes hearing wedding bells and making plans.  
Shes gonna hang around a while I guess.  
She hasn't even told me she loves me yet._

"Elliot, I want two kids at least. One boy and one girl. And when we get married I want to take the Leutinent's exam and move to Computer Crimes or something so I can be home for the kids more." Jesus. She's already planning out our lives. Not that I give a shit. I love her, she doesn't know it yet, but I love her and I would be honored to have kids with her.

_I got a brand new girlfriend.  
We went and jumped off the deep end,  
flew out to LA for the weekend,  
spent the whole day, lyin' on the beach,  
wearin' nothin' but a smile,  
playin' kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy,  
talkin' mooshy-mooshy bout nothin'.  
Man, I think I'm on to somethin',  
Ya know I feel just like a kid again.  
I got a brand new girlfriend._

She grabs my hand and drags me up to the rental car. Ooohhh. Car sex. Haven't done that since I was seventeen. Oh the hell with it. Let's get it on.

_She makes me feel just like a kid again,  
I gotta brand new girlfriend!_

**Author's Note2:**** Totally and utterly pointless and probably not that good. But hey, it was allright and it was EO. And I couldn't get it out of my head so R&R please! No flames!**


End file.
